Busy In My Body
by r345678
Summary: What happens when Naruto allows Kyuubi to control his body? What will happen with his boyfriend Sasuke, and why does Itachi also want him?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour people! My name for the sake of this website is K! I've written a couple other fanfictions on here and other sites before, but none in the category of the show Naruto. I usually try to write in the rating for teens but I'm no stranger to mature stories SO if you do not enjoy yaoi or such things as that then I'm warning you now not to read this :P for those of you who do not mind then hello :) this will be a SasuNaru fic AND a sort of ItaKyuu/Naru fic (you'll see) so sorry if one of them bothers you _ it will go back and forth throughout this whole story so if you don't like this idea then don't read it! Also people this story is meant to be sometimes serious but also sort of a joke so don't get all mad when it isn't completely super serious and realistic.. I don't want to give away more than I have already though so...**

**K:...what are you waiting for Sasuke do it!**  
**Sasuke:...**  
**K: Come on your making me look like a fool!**  
**Sasuke: Then maybe you shouldn't have put Itachi in this fic aswell K -_-**  
**K: Well I'm sorry for being creative just do it!**  
**Naruto: I'll do it! K does not own any of us and gains absolutely nothing from this story! Not even friends! \^.^/**  
**K:..Thanks..Naruto :I on with the cra-I mean story heh**

* * *

For as long as Naruto could remember he had always had a voice in the back of his head. Not that one voice that tells you your hungry or the one that tells you to shut your mouth or maybe think about something before you say it, because honestly Naruto doesn't have THAT kind of voice. _(Hey!)_. But a literal voice that talked to him, advised him, made fun of him etc. A voice that certainly wasn't his own. At first Naruto hated this voice. It was the voice of the nine-tailed fox demon that had been sealed within himself. But after years Naruto had actually come to love Kyuubi as a sort of older brother. And as much as Kyuubi would hate to admit it he felt the same.

Which was why they had both been very excited when they learned that Naruto could actually let Kyuubi control him. Kyuubi never tried to like, you know,_ kill_ anyone or anything drastic like that, but it was just nice to finally be able to have some kind of body back after years of being caged in Naruto's mind. His horribly uneducated, stupid, torcherous mind.

When Kyuubi takes over Naruto's body, and he can only do this with Naruto's consent, his appearance does not change nor his voice, but Kyuubi is able to talk, walk and do just about anything with his body. No one would be able to tell they had switched if they just looked at him but it was obvious in his actions and words that something was different about him when they switched.

At the times when Naruto would let Kyuubi take control of him, he would still be able to see and hear and even feel everything, but he himself would have no control of his body, it would almost be kind of like being trapped like Kyuubi usually was.

The only downside? Well Naruto had a boyfriend. They had been dating for 8 months now and they both cared for each other a lot. His name is Sasuke, yes Sasuke Uchiha. I know what your thinking, _"Psh Sasuke and Naruto are not gay together gawd,"_ but it would seem that they kind of are. But only for each other, Sasuke feels no attraction to any other men or even women for that matter, they all annoy the crap out of him.

Anyways back on track to the downside. Sasuke knew about Naruto's little demon predicament and was happy for him when Naruto told him of this new development, but both were concerned about when they actually let Kyuubi out to play. It would seem that even though Kyuubi knew about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, he himself felt nothing towards the raven haired Uchiha but distrust, hatred and etc. On the other hand it was starting to become quite clear that Kyuubi did however have quite strong feelings for a certain different raven haired Uchiha.

Not only did this disgust and freak out both Sasuke and Naruto, but it also concerned and worried them. What if Kyuubi tried something while taking over Naruto's body? Naruto would have no control over anything and would just have to sit there and take it while "he" made out with Itachi.

To Naruto this was gross and freaky but to Sasuke this was disgusting and unacceptable. He did not trust his aniki one bit and while he trusted Naruto not to do anything, he could not completely trust Kyuubi with Naruto's body. Sasuke was very protective of his blonde and wanted no one not even Itachi to touch him.

If they let Kyuubi have his way then he and Itachi would be on the floor right now ripping each others clothes off. Itachi also knew of what Naruto and Kyuubi could do and was also attracted to Naruto, not that he would ever tell his otouto this. So this was a plus because he could get Naruto's body and Kyuubi's intelligence so whenever Kyuubi was given free rein he loved to spend every moment with the blonde fox talking and flirting.

Sasuke was deeply worried his older brother would try to steal his blonde away from him, even if it wasn't really Naruto he would be with. Sasuke tried to convince the dobe not to let Kyuubi out so often but Naruto said this would be unfair to Kyuubi to keep him locked away inside all day every day.

"Naruto, maybe it's not a good idea to let Kyuubi out so often. What if he does something crazy inside your body? And no one would be any the wiser, they'd all believe it was you. They aren't going to believe that you 'switched' bodies with a nine-tailed fox demon dobe, and that could get you into serious trouble."

"Calm down teme geez! It's not like were going to run around murdering people!" "Well it's not like he hasn't done it before," Sasuke said under his breath. "What was that teme?!" "Nothing dobe just forget it."

Sasuke was deeply concerned about Kyuubi and Itachi's attraction towards each other, because in the end this could only mean bad things for everyone involved. Naruto had promised him though that he would stay away from his older brother, in control or not, so this calmed him down a bit. As long as Naruto stayed away from Itachi, then nothing bad could happen. Right? Hah no the author isn't that nice.

To take their minds off things the two boys decided to go for a calming walk in the park, alone just the two of them together. Along the way Naruto talked to him about random things.

"Did you know that in some places you can marry yourself Sasuke? Talk about egotistical geez. I could totally see you marrying yourself though teme," Naruto whispered. "What did you just say dobe?! If your going to be rude then maybe I WILL end up marrying myself." "Ah calm down sassy-Sasu it was just a joke," Naruto snorted. He loved calling his boyfriend sassy-Sasu it always pissed him off.

"Hey Sasuke I think I'm going to let Kyuubi out real quick." "What? And spoil our walk, why?" "I'm not gunna spoil it teme I just want to let Kyuubi have some fresh air, he's been asking me all day to let him out and its getting annoying. It will only be for a few minutes Sasuke." "Fine dobe but don't say I didn't warn you when he ruins our walk."

On the outside Naruto just looked like a stupid brain-dead idiot standing there doing nothing, but on the inside Naruto was talking to Kyuubi, telling him he could come out only for a few minutes if he promised to behave. _"Does behaving mean treating that young Uchiha well because I'm afraid I can't do that."_ _"Kyuu, you need to promise or else I won't let you out." "C'mon kit you know I don't like you dating that stupid duck butt, why should I have to be nice to him?" "Because he is my boyfriend Kyuu and you need to respect him as long as he is respecting you." "Fine but the moment he says anything funny I get to be rude to him again." "Alright deal, but only if he is being a complete teme."_

Of course no one but Naruto and Kyuubi could hear this internal conversation so Sasuke had stood there awkwardly that whole time waiting for the dobe to switch with Kyuubi. Sasuke could always tell when they switched because Kyuubi was more, lets say, mature even if he was a bit hostile towards Sasuke. He then watched the dobe hunch over and hold his stomach as the seal started to glow. This happened every time they switched but neither of them knew exactly why. When he straightened back up moments later he was scowling at Sasuke.

"Hello young Uchiha, I see your still as duck buttish as usual." "Kyuubi, how nice of you to join us," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well I wouldn't miss out on one of my baby brothers special 'walks' with his boyfriend. What kind of protective demon brother would I be if I did?" Kyuubi said this a bit threateningly.

_*Kyuu stop, don't fight with Sasuke today, please?* *I can't help it I despise your boyfriend Naru.* *You promised Kyuu.* *..Fine kit but this isn't for him.*_

"I won't bother insulting you any more this time Uchiha, but this is only because I promised Naru I'd be civil. Otherwise I'd take my fist and shove it right up your-." "Hey Sasuke!" They both turned around to see none other than Itachi walking towards them. Of course. Because why not right? The author of this story is a giant a-hole.

Reflexively Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and held him against his body in a shielding and protective sort of stance. "Hey otouto, hello Naruto." Itachi greeted his brother normally but greeted Naruto with a bit more warmth.

"What the _hell_ are you doing you stupid duck butt Uchiha get your filthy hands off me!" Kyuubi yelled. "Ah, now I see, it's my little demon fox. _Hello_ Kyuubi." Itachi said a bit too warmly.

Kyuubi giggled, _YEAH GIGGLED_, like a little school girl flirting with Itachi. "Hi Itachi," Kyuu said. "What brings you out here on this beautiful day? Nothing compared to you of course," Itachi flirted. Sasuke growled lowly. Even if this was Kyuubi's mind it was still Naruto's body which meant his brother just called Naruto beautiful. Kyuubi blushed bright red. "Well unfortunately my baby brother decided to come out here with your duck butt brother. But I guess my day just got better now that you are here," Kyuu smiled.

_ *Oh please Kyuu calm down it's just Itachi*_

Sasuke _really_ wanted to punch both of them in the face, but he couldn't risk hurting Naruto and plus his brother would most likely hit him back twice as hard. He needed to get them out of here before Kyuubi did something he'd regret. "Kyuubi I think maybe it's time you gave my boyfriend his body back so we can go home," Sasuke said heatedly.

Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke seemingly annoyed. "Hmm, yeah I don't think so. Actually, I think I want to go home with Itachi tonight," Kyuubi said back. Itachi smiled like a creep and Sasuke stood there pissed off and shocked. "Kyuubi give Naruto back his body," Sasuke said angrily. "I don't think I will duck butt. This is going to be payback for all the times I've had to watch you make out with my baby brother. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll make sure the kit is just fine, anything is better than with you anyway," Kyuubi smirked. "Come on Itachi I've had enough of talking to this lame duck butt my kit calls a boyfriend."

Sasuke wanted to grab him and run, but they were in the middle of a park with people watching, and unfortunately for him this wasn't an option.

Kyuubi and Itachi started to walk away but before they could get more than five steps away, Kyuubi turned back around and went over to Sasuke. He bent over to Sasuke's ear to whisper, "Oh yeah and one more thing Sasuke, though he has no control over his body now, Naru can still see, hear and _feel_ everything. You should give up now because by the end of the night, he'll be in love with Itachi." Sasuke stood there shocked not able to move, and then they were gone.

All the while Naruto stay trapped in the back of his mind yelling the entire time for Kyuubi to let him out. Naruto got worried when Kyuubi said that he would be in love with Itachi, but he wouldn't let that happen. The author wouldn't let that happen..right? He loved Sasuke. He just hoped Kyuubi wouldn't do anything with Itachi for he did not especially feel like having the older Uchiha's tongue down his throat all night.

* * *

**There you have it folks, were just gunna end it right there for now. I feel like this is a suitable stopping point :D**

**Sasuke: I..am going..TO KILL YOU!**

**K: O-O **

**Sasuke: Give me my dobe back!**

**K: Not until next time, maybe not even then hehe**

**Sasuke: GRRR!**

**Itachi: Until next time little lovely readers, leave a review with your honest opinion, and I promise we will try to make this story to your tastes to suit each and every one of you ;D Toodles! *****_Glomps Naru_***** "Let's go we got lots to do before the next chapter."**

**Naruto: NOO HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2, things may get a bit steamy so if you don't like that, then don't read it. Enjoy...or not _**

* * *

Naruto was not enjoying being stuck inside his own mind. Not one bit. It had only been twenty minutes and already he wanted his body back. He was tired of seeing, hearing, feeling himself moving and talking but not being the one able to do it. It was also pretty nerve-racking. The only way he could describe it would be like an out-of-body experience, except he was trapped inside his mind. Itachi had taken me, well, Kyuubi back to the Uchiha mansion. Naruto had been here a few times before with Sasuke but his boyfriend prefered to keep him away from his family and home, so he rarely ever gets to come here.

Although he would admit to being a bit excited to once again get the chance to explore Sasuke's home, he was also extremely nervous. Itachi may seem normal, but to those who really knew him, he was nucking futs. Itachi could be fine one second, and then literally be stabbing your friends in the face the next. Naruto was never sure when Itachi would go off, but he knew for sure that he did NOT want to be the one to do it.

This was also part of the reason why Naruto had originally chosen Sasuke as his boyfriend instead of Itachi. It was no secret that Itachi had always had feelings for Naruto. When Itachi had first heard that his little brother was dating Naruto he murdered their pet dog, 'cause you know, he's Itachi. He just does whatever nowadays. Itachi had questioned him on why he choose Sasuke over him, and personally it had nothing to do with appearances because really? Come on the two were almost identical! Yes there were some obvious differences but all in all they were very similar so it would not have really mattered had he chosen by looks.

Naruto's answer to his question was that he and Sasuke had met first. Age didn't matter to him either because they all still looked so young anyway. If he and Itachi had met first perhaps Itachi would be his boyfriend right now instead of Sasuke, but that wasn't the case.

So now as Naruto watched himself be dragged along as Kyuubi, he worried Itachi would try to do something to them because now not only did he have feelings for Naruto but Kyuubi too. It was a two in one deal and he had them in his hands. No matter who resided in Naruto's body at the time Itachi would always have feelings for them may it be Naruto or Kyuubi. So this was a win-win situation for Itachi all in all.

Knowing that he could have fallen for Itachi and that Kyuubi already had was not helping him calm down at all because that just means they'd be even more vulnerable to Itachi. Naruto could only hope that the older Uchiha would not try anything funny, but seeing as they were staying the night alone with him, it wasn't likely.

Naruto decided to tune back into what the two males were saying instead of sitting here uselessly worrying of future events to come.

"..yes it's a shame that I've never been able to show anyone my collection, but I've never had any one over worthy of sharing them with." Itachi said. Naruto wasn't certain what they were talking about as he hadn't paid much attention earlier, but now he was curious.

_*Kyuu what is he talking about? What collection?*_ **Sigh** _*Were you not listening at all kit?* * No not really.* *Well pay more attention then! He is telling us about his sword collection he keeps hidden and never shares with anyone.*_ This caught his attention. Naruto loved secrets and knowing things others did not. _*Tell him to show us, tell him to show us!*_

"Itachi, me and Naruto would be honored if you would let us see your big swords. Please!" Kyuubi begged him sounding completely inappropriate. "Hmm, I don't know about that, no one has ever had the privilege of seeing my swords," he replied knowingly egging them on. "Please Itachi! We really, really want to see your swords!" Kyuubi begged. "Hmm, alright then follow me, my pets." "Yes!" Kyuubi and Naruto were so excited that they did not fully process what Itachi had just called them.

Unknown to the two excited boys, Itachi had gotten them exactly where had wanted them, as the whole thing had been planned. Of course Itachi did actually have a sword collection, but that was just a farce to get them into his room, to see an even better "sword". Itachi loved both of them equally, and had plans to hold them both captive in his room for a few days, and ravish them completely. He would do this as long as it took for Naruto to forget about Sasuke, and anything else that wasn't him. He wanted Naruto and now also Kyuubi all to himself and would do whatever it took to make them realize that they belonged to him.

_*I wonder where this secret room is where he keeps his swords*_ thought Naruto. _*Huh, that's odd, I wonder why were going down into the basement, is this where he keeps them? I know its supposed to be a private collection but I think this is a bit much*_ said Naruto to Kyuubi. _*It is a bit weird but I wouldn't worry too much, it's Itachi*_

Naruto knew that those words from Kyuu were supposed to calm him, but now he was even more skeptical and starting to worry a bit as the tunnel was getting smaller and darker. Just as Naruto was about to voice his suspicions and worries aloud, they reached a door. _*See kit I told you it's nothing to worry about*_ Kyuubi said sounding pleased with himself.

He still wasn't all that sure but went into the room anyway when Itachi held open the door for Kyuu. When they walked in it was even darker, but not impossible to see. Naruto and Kyuubi got excited as there were in fact, a wall lined with amazingly crafted swords. They were so awed that they did not notice the wall next to it also lined with various objects.

While Kyuubi and Naruto stared up at the wall greatly distracted, Itachi took down a few of the various objects from the opposing wall. These objects were shackles and four of them to be exact. It wasn't that Itachi wanted to hurt them, that wasn't it at all, but he could not have them escaping while he trained them to love only him, so this required some restraints.

Itachi attached the shackles to the wall making sure they were secure. These weren't just any old shackles they were special. They would only come off at the will of Itachi. If he wanted them on they would stay on, if he wanted them off only he could get them off. With all the noise you'd think the shared body would at least take some notice but it seemed as though they were in a trance. Well this worked out nicely for Itachi as it would not take much effort to get them restrained.

He slowly walked up from behind Kyuubi, and giving off the body language that he was going to give Kyuubi an awkward hug, then wrapped his arms around the fox demon, holding his arms down.

"Itachi? What are you doing? If you wanted a hug you could have just asked, you know I care for you." "Yes, indeed I do Kyuubi, but I want much more than just a hug." He then closed the shackles down around each of Kyuubi's wrists. Kyuubi gasped. "And you aren't exactly the problem either," he whispered in his ear.

Inside his mind Naruto shivered. He knew there was something wrong with this picture and now they were chained to a wall with a crazy person who was obsessed with them, and to make it even better, they were in a room filled with dangerous weapons. He also knew what Itachi meant when he said that Kyuubi wasn't the problem. Itachi meant Naruto.

While the boy was distracted with his worries of being trapped, Itachi latched the other two shackles onto his ankles. Great. Now they couldn't move at all thanks to him.

"What do you want with Naruto when you have me Itachi?" questioned Kyuubi. "I have come to care for you Kyuu, but I loved Naruto first and I want both of you to be mine. I will keep both of you here until he has submitted to me and cares only for me," Itachi stated.

Now Itachi was leaning down to whisper something into his ear. "I know you can hear me Naru," he whispered sensually, "I also know you can feel me, especially when I do this." He moved his mouth to Kyuubi's neck right below his ear lobe and started to suck. Kyuubi gasped at the pleasure and within his mind, so did Naruto. He did not want to but the sensation was too powerful. He wanted to tell Itachi to stop, but with no control over body, and Kyuubi chained to the wall, they were both helpless to Itachi's every whim.

_*Oh Kami, Sasuke please save me,*_ thought Naruto.

"I-Itachi, that feels amazing," said Kyuubi. He couldn't help it that he liked Itachi more than Sasuke, and if this was what it took to convince Naru to leave his boyfriend then Kyuu would go along with it happily.

_*Stop encouraging him Kyuu! Tell him he's crazy and to stop it right now!*_ Naruto yelled inside their mind. _*Sorry Kit that's not going to happen, you deserve someone better than Sasuke, and Itachi is perfect for us. I'm not going to tell him to stop, I'm going to let him show you what you're missing, it's for the best.*_ Kyuubi replied. _*For the best?! Your just doing this because you think he is hot!*_ Naruto yelled, but Kyuubi was no longer listening.

Naruto was trying to ignore what he felt as Itachi continued to ravish their neck, but he couldn't ignore it when he could feel hands starting to wander all over his body.

"Mhhm Itachi," Kyuubi moaned. In his mind Naruto shivered. _*Stop Kyuu! I don't want him touching me, I don't like it!* *Shh be quiet and just enjoy it Kit*_ said Kyuubi.

While continuing to suck their neck Itachi snuck one of his hands up their shirt and started pinching their right nipple. Kyuubi gasped his name and arched into his hand. Naruto was trying so hard not to cry out from the stimulation, turns out he was pretty sensitive.

"Do you like that Naru? Feeling my hands and lips on your body, slowly caressing your skin?" Itachi asked him. _*N-no, stop it, I don't want this*_ Naruto wanted to reply.

Then one of his hands tangled in their hair and pulled his face up to look at him. "Keep your eyes open Kyuu, I want him to see this," he said. Then leaned down and kissed him. _*No! Get him off of us Kyuubi!*_ Naruto yelled. _*Nope*_ Kyuubi replied, and opened his mouth instead for Itachi's tounge to enter. Naruto was not only angry and hot but now he was also getting embarrassed. Someone who wasn't his boyfriend had their hand pinching his nipple and their tounge in his mouth, and with their eyes both open it was much more intimate and embarrassing.

Their tounges went at it for a bit before Kyuubi let Itachi explore their mouth. _*Traitor*_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi. _*Am not, I'm just getting you used to our new lover*_ Kyuubi said. _*Don't say that Kyuubi I am not going to leave Sasuke!*_ he yelled. _*We'll see*_ was his reply.

After a few minutes of Itachi tasting them, he suddenly pulled back. Naruto was about to sigh in relief, when Itachi got down on his knees.

* * *

**I'm gunna stop right here...let me know if you want me to keep going or not :P**

**Itachi:...Everyone including myself, is going to kill you**

**K:...ehhh maybe **

**Naruto: No he's right your dead**

**Sasuke:I'll be the one to kill you T_T**


End file.
